Doctor Who: Companions on Steroids
by BananaBabe903
Summary: DOCTOR WHO COMPANIONS ON STEROIDS: This is a story that I made up based on my friends and me, to see what would happen with twelve-year olds as companions. :D enjoy!
1. Eh Ma Gawd Who're You?

One Sunday morning as London was sipping their tea and reading the morning paper, three twelve-year old girls were chasing a skinny man in a suit and Converse down Downing Street, onto the train station onto 47th street, onto the train, off the train into Chiswick, onto Lodge Road, around the corner into an alley… and into a blue box.

"Eh. Ma. _Gawd_! It's more _ah-mazing_ in real life!" Katie Coleman gushed, examining the inside of the TARDIS.

"No, no, no, no, _no! _Out! NO! Oy! Don't touch that! Who're you lot anyway? You're apparently not British," the skinny man called the Doctor remarked, looking them up and down.

Sabrina Mynes waltzed over to the arm rail and lifted up a denim jacket. "Is this Rose's?" she asked, timidly.

The Doctor ran over and snatched it out of her hands. "_That_, see, _that_, is my friend's," he growled, protectively. Sabrina winced, apparently not expecting that response from her hero.

Suddenly, the TARDIS began rocking back and forth, swaying this way and that like a wrecked sail boat in a wind-whipping hurricane.

"W-What'd you do?" the Doctor exclaimed, exasperated.

"Ehmagawd, Ember! The Time Vortex!" Katie's shriek caused the Doctor to turn around to see Ember Ah looking into the TARDIS's Time Vortex.

It was almost as a dream. Yellow, glimmering light was streaming through Ember's dark eyes, her dark hair flowing freely in an invisible wind.

"Ember!" Sabrina shrieked.

The Doctor knew that these girls knew about the Time Vortex, and the TARDIS, and Rose. They knew more than he could ever imagine. Suddenly, Ember started crying out the Doctor's name, his _real _name. And that's when he knew that they knew everything.

Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped to a halt, the momentum causing everyone to fall. Ember broke free of the Time Vortex.

The Doctor rushed over to her. "Ember, are you all right?"

Ember grinned. "Hell-ah, _Doct-ah_! Ehmagawd, Katie, Bree, talking like a Brit is sssooo much fun!!! Ehmagawd, do you realize _Brit _sounds like _brilliant_? Cool!" Ember rambled.

"No no no!!! Not another Time Lord mega-crisis! Quick, Ember… what's the square root of err… pi?" the Doctor asked, intensely.

"1.7720045!" Ember excitedly answered.

The Doctor yelped and ran his fingers through his hair.

Katie then said, "Doctor? We did the square root of pi on our calculators not too long ago. Plus, she'd still be rambling if it _was _a Time Lord mega-crisis." Sabrina nodded in agreement.

The Doctor, exasperated said, "Do you girls drive me crazy for the fun of it?"

The girls exchanged sly glances then chorused, "Yes!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and stepped outside. Ember, Katie, and Sabrina joined him. They gasped at the scenery. Around them wherever they were was coated in diamonds and the streets paved with glimmering solid gold that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles.

"No no no no no!" the Doctor cried. "Ember, Katie, Sabrina get back inside!"

Sabrina, ignoring him said, "Wow, you've been saying 'no' a lot lately."

Ember nodded in agreement. "Three different times already."

The Doctor gave them the Look. "You Americans are an _impossible _lot, you know that?" he said.

"Yup!" they sang.

The Doctor glared at them. "Go back inside the TARDIS and wait. I'll be back. Oh, and one more thing. Don't. Go. Anywhere. You hear me? If you girlies want to play _dress-up_, the closet is in that door, on the left, a right, up the staircase, round the corner, take the lift to Level 5, and voila! Ta! And _don't move_!" the Doctor sternly ordered, then left.

Once he was out of sight, the three girls stepped outside, and went to explore.

The Doctor shoved his hands inside his pockets (bigger on the inside) and strutted around what he believed to be Utopia. Rose would've loved this. A city made out of diamonds and gold and a TARDIS full of twelve year olds? Oh yeah. She would've loved it. He shook the memory from his head and waltzed into the doors of a small bookstore that's sign read: Monty's Mad House of Books. He approached a short, balding, man with one blue eye and one green, and tattoos covering his body standing at the counter.

"And you must be Mad Monty," the Doctor proclaimed.

Mad Monty grunted and said, "Who're you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Now, um, what is this planet we are on? Refresh my—"

"Ex-ter-min-ate. He—is—the—Doctor," a robotic voice came from behind the counter.

Mad Monty pulled out a gun. "I'm sorry," Monty said. But the Doctor didn't hear him, because by then he had taken off running, red Converse skidding out the door.

"It's _beautiful_," Sabrina gushed.

"It's like, Disney World on steroids," Ember agreed. They cracked up laughing.

"What planet's this?" Katie wondered.

They shrugged. "Let's ask." They approached an elderly woman pushing a stroller.

"Ma'am, what planet is this? I forgot. I have al-timers," Katie said.

"You girls are a bit young to be alone. Who are you with?" she asked.

"The Doctor," Sabrina replied.

"Ex-ter-min-ate. They—are—with—the—Doc_-tor_. Ex-ter

-min-ate!" a raspy voice came from the stroller.

"Daleks!" they chorused, and ran, Converse hitting the pavement.

The Doctor, even with a Time Lord's metabolism, grew red-faced and tired, ducking behind trash bins and jumping here and there from crazy Dalek-possessed humans. _Thank Goodness Ember, Katie, and Sabrina are safe in the TARDIS, _he thought. He'd be in big trouble with the Shadow Proclamation if something nightmarish happened. Then, the Doctor skidded into an old office building, throwing open the door to discover three twelve-year old girls struggling to keep the door _they _had entered form, shut.

The girls stood face-to-face with the Doctor. "You again?" Katie cried.

Anger bubbled inside the Doctor. "I thought I told you to stay inside the TARDIS!" he yelled.

"Like we were going to listen!" Ember shot back.

The Doctor quickly locked both doors. "That will give us a good, oh, five, ten minutes? If there's one thing I've learned in my past lives is that neither humans nor Daleks can open doors!" he said.

He looked around for a secret door.

"Found one!" Sabrina called out. Indeed, smack-dab in the middle of the floor was what looked like a door leading to a cellar.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor shouted, enthusiastically. He fumbled with the door, trying to yank it open.

"Use your screwdriver," Katie suggested.

"Left in the TARDIS," the Doctor groaned, searching his pockets. "Clock, banana, Babe Ruth's baseball, rubber ducky, ooh! A glow stick from Bonnie Tyler's concert in NYC!" the Doctor started belting out _Total Eclipse of the Heart. _

Ember and Sabrina started singing along, until Katie slapped all three of them.

The Doctor held out a white paper bag to Katie. "Jelly baby?" he asked.

"Ooh!" Katie said, grabbing one. She popped it in her mouth, and then slapped the bag away. "Concentrate!"

The pounding on the doors grew louder and more abrupt. Katie and Ember began screaming at the Doctor, while Sabrina just sat in the corner, rubbing her temples.

"How could you have forgotten your screwdriver?" Ember shrieked.

"Oy! Not my fault! You were the one that _brought _us here!" the Doctor screamed back.

"Both of you are to blame!" Katie cried.

Ember put her hands on her hips. "Well, you were the one who _saw _the Doctor! We wouldn't be here if you—"_BOOM!_

The cellar door had been kicked open. By Sabrina.

"Sabrina? Nicknamed 'Muscle-less Mynes'? Eh. Ma. Gawd!" Ember muttered.

The Doctor was taken aback. "S-Sabrina! That was an _iron, goldish _door! How?" he asked.

Sabrina grinned. "Well with you lot fighting; it was giving me a headache. Now come on then!" she said. Then she hopped down the cellar.

The cellar didn't turn out to be a cellar after all. It was a cold, dark, mold-smelling sewer, the smell of dead animals hung in the air. Footsteps were head behind them.

"Run!" the Doctor ordered, Converse soaking wet. The three girls followed his instructions.

"And I always wondered how Rose, Martha, and Donna stayed so slim!" Ember said, between gasps. And that was when Katie tripped, and fell to the ground, right in front of the Lord of Daleks himself.

"They—can—not—touch—the—Lord—of—all—Daleks! Ex-ter-min-ate!" the raspy, robotic voice of the Lord of Daleks said, shooting his beam at Katie.

"No!" Ember, Sabrina, and the Doctor cried. A shriek came from Katie's lips as she fell to the ground. It was almost in slow-motion. Katie's caramel colored hair flew out as she tried covering her eyes form the beam, falling.

"Take—the—others—to—the—prison cell," the Lord Dalek ordered. As the Daleks escorted Ember, Sabrina, and the Doctor to the prison cell, Ember thought she saw the tiniest hint of a smile flash across Katie's ice-cold lips.

The Doctor sat on the rock-hard bench in the cell, giving his serious, cold stare to Ember and Sabrina. "I swear on my lives as the Last of the Time Lords that I will get you two out of here alive. No more mistakes."

Ember tried joking. "No more parallel worlds and erased minds?" she said.

The Doctor stared at her and nodded like a robot. "How do you girls know so much about me, the TARDIS, and my err… _friends_?"

Ember and Sabrina exchanged looks. "Well, you know when there were planets in the sky just a bit ago? Well, Sarah Jane Smith, your former 'friend', her son, Luke, is friends with my cousin, and I was just poking about when K-9 came out, this was a while ago when my family was vacationing in London. Then Ember and Katie told me more. Mainly, Ember though," Sabrina explained.

The Doctor looked at Ember. "And you?"

"Well, um… you know when this was a while ago… Romana? She, um… in your fourth regeneration, when you dropped off Romana in E-Space? Well, Romana is my aunt. My mom is half-Time Lord, so I'm a fourth," Ember explained.

"Ember!" Sabrina cried. "You told me that you saw the blue box!"

Ember gave her friend an apologetic look.

The Doctor just sat there, shocked. "S-so, what part of a Time Lord do you have?" he asked.

Ember shrugged. "Nothing but blood. Pure Gallifreyan blood," she replied.

"T-that means… can you regenerate?" the Doctor asked.

"Kind of," Ember admitted. "I don't change faces, but I do have twelve lives." Ember grinned at the Doctor. "YANA. You are not alone."

"Romana, your mum…" the Doctor started, his voice seemed like it was failing.

Ember shook her head, sadly. "See, my mom had her own TARDIS, and one day just packed up and left. My dad didn't know, so he just assumed that she got angry and left. She went to fight in the Time War. Romana, I don't know," she said. "Probably stuck in E-Space."

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief. "Un. Be. Lievable. What about Katie? Is she related to Martha?" he asked sarcastically.

"Daughter of Captain Jack Harkness. He left to go space-hopping back to his own time in the 51st Century. He developed Torchwood after that, and never came back. Sent letters, but words meant nothing to my mother. Then we learned he was a con, a jerk, and a liar." Katie stood behind them, dramatically, fumbling with keys.

"Katie!" they cried, in unison.

"Thank you Captain Jack," Ember said, making the sign of the cross.

The Doctor just stared at the girls.

"We are one group of 'friends' you're never getting rid of," Katie informed him.

The Doctor grinned. "Not my first choice of 'friends', but it'll do! Come on now! Daleks await! You've got to face Time Lord, Strong Girl, and Never-Dead Woman! The names might stink, but may I say oddly… good luck."


	2. De ja vu x10

_**This is mentions things from Old Who, so unless you haven't watched it, it might not make sense, so look up "Trial Of a Time Lord" with Colin Baker. Again, thanks for all you passionate readers like CelticFox, XTimeGirlX, The Glorious Cheshire Cat, Rosemariontyler08 and so much more that I can't name them all! Anyway, sorry to leave you hanging, but the next cliff hanger is even worse!!! **__****__** mwahahaha!!! **__****___

_**__________________________________________________________________**_

The quartet took off running into the other sections of what turned out to be a top secret lair. Katie had found a bazooka-type gun and had blasted every Dalek's head off that crossed their path. The three girls had found it exhilarating, running and trying to keep up with the Doctor for girls who had trouble passing their gym class. Even Ember, who had part of a Time Lord's metabolism.

Every iron or locked door they came to terms with, Sabrina karate-chopped or kicked open. They called her Wonder Woman.

Every computer that needed hacking; Ember just looked into the computer, "downloaded" that information, and decoded it—faster than the Doctor or any one hundred percent Time Lord ever could. Ember's head became like a computer's hard drive, with every bit and piece of information about any living Dalek from Emperors to Davros himself.

"So (huff) what planet (gasp) is this?" Katie asked, between huffs.

"Utopia?" Sabrina thought out loud.

"Utopia doesn't exist," the Doctor growled, ignoring his previous thought.

"Well?" Ember cried, exasperated for an answer.

"New-Dalek Skarro thingy-mabobby," he replied.

The girls rolled their eyes.

They climbed up a ladder, slid open the hatch, to see the city wherever they were with WANTED posters with their faces on them, plastering the city.

"We need to get to the TARDIS," the Doctor whispered.

"These people are possessed, we need to help them!" Sabrina reminded.

"They aren't possessed, they were _created_," the Doctor hissed, gritting his teeth.

"Anyway, how are we going to get halfway across the city with, with the whole population after us?" Ember snapped.

The Doctor pondered on this. "Run to the TARFIS, on my cue, do _NOT _be seen. Ember, this is a HUGE risk, because I believe you guys understand anything can happen looking into the Time Vortex…" the Doctor started.

"Like Rose got powers and did the whole 'Bad Wolf' getup, and that one Sliveen lady got reborn," Sabrina piped in.

The Doctor nodded. "… look into the Time Vortex, Ember Ah, and get it to find me, and if I'm gone…" his voice trailed off as he finished whispering.

Suddenly, the Doctor leapt out of the sewer/lair, and yelled, "Oy! Weird-alien-Dalek-human-thingy-majiggies! Come and get me!" he shouted. Pairs of eyes fixed on him.

"Ex-ter-min-ate!"

"The Doc-tor!"

"Ex-ter-min-ate!"

"Run!" the Doctor hissed under his breath.

The girls crept out, and made their way for the TARDIS. They turned a corner, then ducked behind a trash bin, and turned several other corners. They looked at the mob from behind the trash bin.

"Poor Doctor," Sabrina muttered. They spun around to bump into the Doctor with an angry, ferocious half-human, half-Dalek mob with laser-toilet plungers tailing behind him.

"W-what?" he sputtered, as the creatures circled them. The girls looked just as shocked.

"What?" the girls cried.

The Doctor and the girls exchanged flabbergasted looks, and said in unison, "What?"

"Here we go again," the Doctor grumbled to himself as the Daleks once again tossed him into the prison cell along with Ember, Katie, and Sabrina.

"_De ja vu!" _Ember shuddered, as she entered the cell.

"_De ja vu_ times ten!"Katie agreed. "Oh, but I ain't dying again to bail you guys out!"

"The—Lord—Dalek—will—throw—you—lot—in—the—coliseum—tomorrow!" one human/Dalek announced, proudly. "He—will—ex—ter—min—ate—you!"

Sabrina flexed her invisible muscles and laughed, "Ha! I'd like to see him try!"

"Coliseum?" the Doctor asked.

"Like in Ancient Rome?" added Ember thoughtfully.

The Doctor looked at her with an odd expression on his face. "As a footnote, erm, Rome got its coliseum idea from the planet Mexinarzz, and its people, the Blyternads, never _ever, ever _try to bargain shoelaces or bananas with them, the tough lot," the Doctor remarked, at break-neck speed.

"Did you know that there are three different ways in _English _to write 'coliseum'?" Ember informed, just as fast.

"Did you know Einstein dropped out of school?" the Doctor questioned, almost as a dare.

"Did you know Michael Jordan didn't make his high school team?" Ember challenged back.

"Guess who else dropped out of school?" the Doctor asked, mysteriously.

"Old Theta boy here, failed the Academy, and then barely passed with a 51%," Ember answered.

The Doctor was ready for her. "Oh yeah? Well, the difference between an alligator and a crocodile is—"

"Why are we rambling on about balderdash?" Katie shrieked.

"We need to escape! Put those brilliant Time Lord minds to good use!" Sabrina agreed, both girls desperate for escape.

The Doctor and Ember exchanged looks. "You're bickering like brother and sister!" Sabrina remarked.

"An old married couple!" Katie complied.

The Doctor and Ember glared at another, crossed their arms, and muttered, "Fine."

"Do you have K-9?" Katie asked.

The Doctor, sitting criss-cross applesauce grumbled back, "Sarah Jane has him, remember?"

Once again, Ember and Katie started screaming at the Doctor.

"This is your entire fault—"

"If we hadn't—"

"You did it—"

_BAM!!!!_

Sabrina had bent the bars.

"Oh," the other three said, quietly.

"Never thought of that," the Doctor remarked, embarrassed. They tip-toed out of the prison cell and they followed the routine again. Katie shot every Dalek that came in their path. Sabrina kicked open every door. Ember hacked every computer. De ja vu.

As they were running down a passageway, they heard a scream. They skidded to a stop.

"Human," the Doctor analyzed, smelling the air.

"Definitely human," Katie agreed. They began running towards the shriek.

Half a dozen humans stood trembling beside the Daleks. "You—are—the—newest—chosen—you—will—obey—all-D_aaaa_-lek," one Dalek screeched.

"Oh my God!" Sabrina whispered.

"Are those… _humans_?" Ember asked, pulling her glasses out from her pocket.

"Oh yes they are," the Doctor muttered.

"Ehmagawd! Look! They're wearing Aeropostale and Levi's! Wannabes," Ember cried, who hated brands spelled out on any piece of clothing, which she referred to "label slave" and "walking billboard".

"21st Century, definitely! And look! Uggs!" Katie pointed out.

The Doctor nodded, gravely. "Oh yes…" then he ran out in front of the Daleks. "Oy! You lot!" he yelled, in anger. He motioned for Ember, Katie, and Sabrina to stay back.

"Did you ever notice he says 'no' when _we're _around, but he says 'yes' with _Daleks_?" Ember whispered, indignantly. The girls blinked their eyes once in agreement.

"Ex—ter—min—ate! He—is—the—Doc-tor!" a Dalek said. "Where is your leader? Where's this 'Lord of All Daleks', aye?" the Doctor asked, ignoring the Dalek.

"He—is—err...—resting," the Dalek announced. "_Resting_, aye? 'Cos I'm not a normal Time Lord. I've seen things you wouldn't believe, and I know when the _Daleks_, are being used," the Doctor proclaimed. "Now where is your leader?"

"It is I, Doc-tor!" a voice came from behind the Doctor.

The Doctor spun around. "No," the Doctor whispered. "NO!" he shrieked.

"Yes, Doctor. It is I, one you know very well. The one who held you in trial. When _that _didn't work, well, in case you forgot… let me do a dramatic introduction, yes? I. Am. The Valeyard," a man emerged, draped in black robes and loin cloth, which the Doctor immediately recognized as traditional Time Lord clothing.

"No! You _died! _I saw you die! I-I—you _died_!" the Doctor cried.

"Well, no, Doctor, I survived. Anyhoo, here's my plan, or half of it, just in case you haven't sorted it out," the Valeyard said, grinning like a vulture all-too ready to eat your hearts out.



"Who's the Valeyard? That's not even a _word_!" Katie whispered to Ember.

Ember shrugged. "I don't know. But apparently the Valeyard looks like a bigger threat to the Master, which I must say, is not good," Ember replied.



The Doctor grimaced. "Nutyar—err, _Valeyard_, I know your plan. Malicious as always," the Doctor hissed, coldly.

"Why, thank you, Doctor! Even though you know, I have a feeling you don't know everything, which is why I shall explain anyway. Bad guy tradition," the Valeyard smirked.

"Well, I created a planet what the stupid Earthlings a million years from now thought to be _Utopia_. Then, as you burned the Daleks not too long ago, I found Davro's blue prints remains in ashes. I created Daleks, took ten humans from the 21st Century each day and inserted a microchip into their heads to replace, well, _brains_. See, I willl use the energy they are creating to make a very difficult machine called the LRG. More hard design and more _brilliant_—as you might say—than any machine ever built… including the TARDIS," the Valeyard paused. "Any questions, Doctor?"

"You harness energy from the humans to create more lives for yourself?" the Doctor accused.

"Oh, but that's not the brilliance of my plan. See, the humans with their brains, now, well, computers, I will use the LRG machine and maximize that power and lead them to world, breaking down the walls and the barrier of the Void itself, leading into parallel worlds, to your precious _Rose Tyler_, and her throat will be slit off, as she realizes the monster you would become. As I'm ruining the world, I'm ruining you as well," the Valeyard added.

The Doctor couldn't breathe. "You… are… evil," the Doctor said, mortified.

"And so are you, Doctor," the Valeyard simply replied.

"I. Am. Nothing like you," the Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"But you _are _me," the Valeyard reminded. "And I am you. Oh, and your little friends… oh, what were their names again? Kelly, no Kathy… yes, Kathy, and Sally? Sally and Emily. Gosh, I'm getting old. Anyway, you girlies can come out. I'm no harm, just a close friend of the Doctor."

"Too close," the Doctor snapped.

Ember, Katie, and Sabrina poked their heads out the side of the wall.

"Okay, girlies, come out. It's all right. I won't bite," the Valeyard cooed.

The girls hesitantly pebbled over to the Doctor. "Doctor, who is he?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, Doctor, aren't you going to tell them?" the Valeyard pressed.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "This is the Valeyard. He's evil, cruel, and malicious… he's me."

_**See, I told you you might not get it! **__****__** Oh well! Not as humorous as the first, but hey, life is life, honey! Sorry to leave you guys on ANOTHER cliff hanger, but I'm going to keep typing, so don't freak out!!!**_

_**Cheers!!!**_

_**BananaBabe903 **_


	3. Back to the Future

"D-Doctor," Ember whimpered. "Ever since I looked into the Time Vortex, and you know, how every time you look, what ends up happening is not always the same… well, when I looked I suddenly knew every detail about you, everything about the TARDIS and the Time War—and I was in your head. And honey, it burns. But h-him," she pointed a shaky finger at the Valeyard. "He wants me to read his mind… such evil things… his plan, what he told you… is only…" she swallowed painfully.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" the Doctor yelled, as Ember shriveled to the ground.

Suddenly, Ember began talking in another voice—still hers, but soothing and creepier. "Don't blink—the Darkness is coming—the stars are going out—you are going to die in battle—" she repeated phrases used, and her voice morphed into the persons who had been saying that before.

"There's something on your back—Skye?—Ex-ter-min-ate—I'm sorry, I'm so sorry—Doctor!—I love you—she'll burn up—he burns at the center of time—a man that changes his face—mummy, I'm scared—free fortune for red hair—can't I say hi to anyone?—We are the Toclafane—it's been a long year—it's only just the beginning—"

Ember broke off.

"Stop it!" the Doctor demanded. "Leave her alone!"

Suddenly, Ember looked into the Doctor's dark eyes and whispered, "Her heart will be lost at sea." She then collapsed to the ground.

The Doctor, Katie, and Sabrina ran over to her.

"What did you do?" Katie shrieked.

"Nothing," the Valeyard said, grinning maliciously.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" the Doctor screamed.

"It was _her_, Doctor. This is nothing of my doing," the Valeyard replied, simply.

The Doctor shot daggers at him.

"What, Doctor? Cat got your tongue?" the Valeyard chided.

"Don't play with me, Valeyard," the Doctor warned.

"What? Watch now, Doctor, as the process beings," the Valeyard gloated. A screen popped down from the ceiling. It zoomed in on Earth.

It was an ordinary Sunday. Boys were selling papers, people were going to mass.

"Before we, um, start, Doctor, why'd you land on a Sunday? You said Sundays were _boring_," Sabrina reminded him.

"I-I'm not sure," the Doctor stammered. "The TARDIS just, _stopped_."

All eyes turned to the Valeyard. "What? This is not of my doing! Geesh, a TARDIS lands in the middle of nowhere and they blame me! Talk about gibberish!" he cried. "Anyway, let's begin. Ember, go onto the magnetic fielding chair."

Ember, zombie-like did as she was told.

"Ember, you don't have to do this!" the Doctor said through gritted teeth.

'Oh, but Doctor. She was born to do it. Don't you remember the prophecy?" the Valeyard asked, eyes glazed.

"What proph—oh…" the Doctor suddenly turned very pale.

"What, Doctor?" Katie asked, cautiously.

The Valeyard spoke for him. "Back on our planet, they said a half-Time Lord half-human, would destroy the world. But Donna Noble wasn't it, so the Doctor assumed it was a myth… till now," he paused.

"Ember. Ember Ji-Young Ah! I _know _Ember's in there somewhere! Come on Ember!" the Doctor whispered, frantically.

Suddenly, for a split second, Ember's eyes became clear and she cried, "Doctor!", then quickly as it came, Ember's eyes glazed over, and Ember Ah was gone.

"It starts… in five… four…" the Valeyard counted down.

"No, Valeyard, you CAN'T!" the Doctor yelled, as a tentacle sprouted out of the ground and force-wrapped itself around the Doctor's mouth.

"She's only twelve!" Katie cried, and a tentacle wrapped itself around her mouth as well.

The Doctor looked right at Sabrina as if telling her to stay quiet. She got the message.

"Two… one!" the Valeyard cried. The camera shifted slightly and it looked like a horror movie. Angry and massive clouds swirled in a giant circle in the sky above planet Earth.

"Ember," Sabrina whispered.

The Doctor and Katie stared at Ember in dismay. Her eyes were golden-red, and it looked like her life was being drained out of her—her flesh becoming more and more gaunt.

The screen showed a paper boy scream in horror as a darker, black-and-white version with the same eyes as Ember step out of him—and then kill him.

"Turn it off!" Sabrina screamed, then whispered, "Please."

Surprisingly, the Doctor shut off the screen. "So, Doctor. What do you think? Amazing, yes?"

If the Doctor's mouth could've been seen, he would've been grinning. If he could move, his arms would be running through his hair. If he could say something, he'd say, "Brilliant!"

"Doctor, what is it?" Sabrina asked.

The Valeyard tried to move towards the Doctor, but he couldn't lift a finger.

"Holding cells disabled," said a very familiar voice. Once they were free, the Doctor, Katie, and Sabrina turned their heads to see Ember.

"Ember?" Katie asked.

"You see, well, I have a computer-like brain. So everything the Valeyard did, all his plans, all his data, went to my mind! So the energy converter-mahooey thingy, yeah the Earth is in danger, but I downloaded a formula, that will, well, cure them! And while the Doctor—thank you—distracted the Valeyard, I snuck in the back, memorized some things, grabbed a few bottles, and oh—locked the Valeyard and the people of, oh, what was the name of this planet again?" Ember turned to the Valeyard.

"Why should I tell you?" the Valeyard chided.

Ember nudged Sabrina who cracked her knuckles, grinning.

The Valeyard gulped, then said, "Yerfillag."

"Gallifrey _backwards_?" Ember laughed.

The Valeyard's face became red—not an _embarrassed _red, but an _angry _ color.

"Ember, do you know how I became evil?" the Valeyard asked, quietly.

Ember shook her head.

"Because of you!" he screamed. "You, and Katie, and Sabrina! Because you traveled with me for _thirty-six long years! _All that bickering, all that, ugh, _complaining_! All the loss… drove me insane!"

"So… what happened to us?" Katie asked, voice shaking.

The Valeyard smirked. Then he yelled, "Ladies!"

Three girls in white leather jumpsuits came out of the back.

"I-I _must _be dreaming!" Sabrina cried, in dismay.

"Well, well. Ehmagawd, I was so tiny and kuh-ute back then!" an Asian with long, silky red hair cooed.

"Oh whatever happened?" Ember, the 12-year old one smirked. "Red? Red curls? So in the future, is Lucy Lieu mixed with Lindsay Lohan, ahem, _in_?"

"Ew. I'm wearing _Roxy_! Gawd!" the older Katie with pixie-cut caramel-colored hair shrieked.

"Uh, _puh-leeze_! I'll trade with you anyday! Mine has _blonde highlites _and Uggs from _Payless_!" the future Sabrina who was platinum blonde and had strawberry blonde highlites groaned.

"Uh… when did we become shallow, conceited, wannabe-Lohan _jerks_?" the now-Katie asked, doubtfully.

Ember and Sabrina shrugged as the Doctor stared in horror.

"You, you _brainwashed _them?" he said, shocked.

"No, Doctor. This is them! Ember eventually regenerated and well, we became evil _together_," the Valeyard corrected. "Now girls, set me free… and oh. Kill them."

"But uh, sir? That'd be a paradox, so uh… we'd be _dead_," future-Ember pointed out.

"Right. _Okkkay_, capture them, and, well… oh, looky here! Paradox machine!" the Valeyard pulled a small metal box out of his coat pocket. "Paradox machine." He analyzed it.

"Who keeps a paradox machine in their jacket pocket?" Katie wondered out-loud.

The Doctor pulled three water pistols and rubber gloves out of his pocket.

"Who keeps a _water gun_ and _rubber gloves _in their pocket?" future-Sabrina asked.

The Doctor and the Valeyard both passed their belongings to their companions.

"A water pistol?" Ember shrieked.

The Doctor winked, and they understood. They slo[[ed the gloves on and readied their firearm.

The Futures laughed.

"A water pistol" future-Ember laughed. "What's that--,"

Ember, Katie, and Sabrina shot their future-selves with the gun.

The Valeyard screamed in horror, and the girls looked at what they saw.

Three, twenty-year old girls, freshly un-hypnotized gawked at them.

"What?" future-Katie said. "We must be dead."

"And this must be heaven," added Future-Sabrina.

"Or hell," future-Ember said, wide-eyed.

The Doctor grinned. "That's better," he remarked. "Now where were we? Oh yes! Saving the world!"


	4. What the Futures' Foretold

"What do we do about _them_?" Ember asked, pointing out the Futures'.

"Hey! We're not _them_; we're flesh n' blood too!" Future Ember shot back.

"Gosh, you three are like all my companions in one!" the Doctor groaned.

"They're not flesh and blood. They're copies. Echoes. They'll die in ooh, five minutes?" he clarified.

Everyone but the Doctor stopped running.

"What?" the Futures' screamed.

"Ember, mix the antidote _quickly _please!" he said, hastily coming to a stop in a potion-look-a-like room.

Ember saluted. "Yes sir!" she slowly began pouring pink formula into a cup.

"Um… what happens to us in the future?" Sabrina timidly asked her Future self.

Future-Sabrina grinned. "Spoilers," she said. Then, she and the other Futures' fell to the floor.

They groaned painfully, clutching their stomachs.

"Doctor, can't you do something?" Katie called, staring at them.

The Doctor glanced at them, then said, "Err… Ember, I've got it from here. You can go tend to your, er, self. Katie, Sabrina." He casted an approving nod.

Sabrina ran over to her Future Self.

"Bri," he Future rasped. "You're going to live a wonderful life. Full of adventure, terror, joy. Remember, keep your friends, Bri. Keep them close…" her eyelids fluttered and she gasped, breathing heavier. She looked into Sabrina's eyes, and then whispered, "The poor, lonely little girl," and she heaved in her last breath.

Sabrina casted a glance over at her friends. They met in a circle. Silence. Katie was the first to speak.

"She said my life would be grand. I'd meet the most important man in my life, and she said I'd join Torchwood as a second-in command," she explained quietly. "And… something about a… _girl_."

Sabrina and Ember both stared at her when she said that last sentence.

"Me, too… er, said the same thing… 'The lonely little girl'," Ember said.

Sabrina nodded her head in agreement.

"Mine said my life would be adventurous, lovely, wonderful, brilliant… but I'd die sooner than I would think," Ember whispered the last part to keep the Doctor from earshot.

Sabrina shrugged as Katie and Ember's eyes harmonized towards her.

"Oh. Mine said my life would be great, but I'd have to keep my friends close," Sabrina replied.

"Duh!" Katie reminded.

"Sisterchicks FOREVER!" Ember hooted.

"The Valeyard!" the Doctor screamed at the computer screen, tearing his glasses off. "He's escaped!"

All eyes turned to Ember. "What?" she cried, throwing her hands into the air. "I swear I double-knotted the tentacles!"

"We have to get this cure to Earth, and we have to do it quickly!" the Doctor instructed. "I hate _this _machine that will launch the cure into the Earth's atmosphere, and voila! _Maggiik!_" he said, halfway turning into a bad French accent.

"What about the Valeyard?" Sabrina asked.

"Forget the Valeyard! Couldn't have gone far! Gosh, Sabrina! Don't even care a _bit_ for your home planet?" the Doctor replied with mock-sarcasm and a pinch of humor in his voice.

"Can't we pitch him into the Void, or something?" Ember suggested.

The Doctor gaped at her. "Ember! We _never _put someone in the Void! That, that's murder! That's _beyond _murder!" he said.

"Sheesh, I was just asking," Ember muttered.

"That's something else she said," Katie recalled, trance-like.

"She was just asking?" Ember asked, dumbly.

"Who?" the Doctor asked, concerned, ignoring Ember.

"My future self… she said, 'the lonely little girl, far from her own world, her heart will be lost at sea, into the Void'."

Everyone stared at her.

"_All right_, then… into the TARDIS!" and with that, the Doctor and his companions skidded out the door, Converse hitting the marble tile.

**Sorry that that was such a short chapter! I will update as soon as I can!!!**


	5. ThirtySix Years

"Okay, so now that we've saved planet Earth… who wants ice cream?" Katie asked, dubiously.

Three hands went up in the air.

"What, Doctor? No butter pecan or mint chocolate chip?" Ember asked, eyes wide with innocence.

The Doctor had been gritting his teeth and muttering to himself like an impatient child.

"The Valeyard," he said through clenched teeth. "He's gone."

Ember suddenly shrieked at the computer screen. "Doctor!" she cried, pointing. "The Daleks are killing the Yerfillagians!"

To his horror, on the screen was the streets of Yerfillag being filled with lasers by the Daleks' toilet plungers/battle arms.

"We've got to help them!" Sabrina declared.

"Why not use the mixture and the LRG machine the Valeyard made… _backwards_?"

The girls stared at him in confusion.

"Say what now?" Katie asked.

"The LRG machine was to harness energy. So here we have our own little breach, and so…" he waited for the girls' reactions.

"We use the breach to undo everything that happened here? No more Yerfillags and Daleks? So everything happened, but not really…?" Ember added.

"Like 'The Last of the Time Lords'!" Katie squealed.

The Doctor stared at her. "Say what now?"

"Oh… did I mention they made a television series called 'Doctor Who'?" Sabrina meekly added, giggling.

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"No, it's _who_," Ember corrected.

"Who plays me?"

"David Tennant."

"Oh, he's _brilliant_! You know, once I went on the set of _Casanova_, so I actually got to be in Act Four Scene Two!" the Doctor exclaimed, proudly.

The girls stared at him, more horrified at what he said than Yerfillag being invaded.

"That—that's the scene…" Katie started, pale as a ghost.

"EW!!!" Ember screamed.

The Doctor realized, then said, "No! NO! That's Act Four Scene _Three_!" Deciding to change the subject, he then said, "Who played Martha?"

Ember answered. "Freema Agyeman," she replied.

"Oh… Martha looks more like J. Lo, no, no, Beyonce," the Doctor said, thoughtfully.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

The Doctor, Katie, Ember, and Sabrina watched Yerfillag implode from the TARDIS's open doors.

"It was a beautiful planet," Ember admitted, Yerfillag in a ball of flame reflecting in her dark eyes.

The Doctor stared long and hard, memories seeming to dance around behind his dark eyes. "Yeah," he said.

The Doctor shut the TARDIS doors abruptly and ran over to the control panel.

"I'd like to see my father," Katie announced, solemnly.

"Corny theme music!" Ember suddenly cried, and she and Sabrina broke out singing the chords of the _Doctor Who Theme_.

Everyone, including the Doctor, burst out laughing.

"Hey, Doctor… when we were with our future selves, you remarked saying we were like all your companions in one. Who are we?" Ember asked.

The girls immediately started jumping up and down, saying, "Huh? Huh? HUH?!"

"All right!" the Doctor screamed. He pointed at Sabrina. "Rose." He pointed at Katie. "Martha." He pointed at Ember. "Donna."

"So _I'm _the lovesick Eponine-like 'On My Own' girl?" Katie complained.

"At least you're not the 'Needy Blonde'!" Sabrina whined.

"Why does Ember get someone good?"

"Hey, Donna has low self-esteem--,"

"Can't you be happy--,"

"Oh I see--,"

"Needy blonde--,"

"Eponine--,"

"Why can't--,"

"Who said--,"

"…better companion--,"

"…is smarter--,"

"…prettier…"

"…sassier--,"

The Doctor shook his head sadly, plugging his ears with his index fingers, and groaned, "This is going to be a _looong_ thirty-six years."

[CORNY THEME MUSIC]

DAVID TENNANT as THE DOCTOR

ERIN as EMBER AH

CAITLIN as KATIE KOLEMAN

SAM as SABRINA MYNES

**PS—Made up random names—the people who inspired this story is not mentioned at all…**

**I finished it!!! Woo hoo!! Thank you all who supported me, those who doubted me, and those who were disgraced! :D Also, the next chapter will be a preview of the next story, called "Katie's Story". **

**Till next time!!!**


	6. Katie's Story: Preview

**Here is a sneak peak to the next sequel, "Katie's Story". This is the first part… Hope you enjoy, then tell me what you think!**

"Doctor, thanks, all this has been fun… but it's been a year, and I think that… I miss my family… can you take me home?" Sabrina Mynes meekly asked, throwing the Doctor a guilty-looking gaze.

"I see," the Doctor muttered, taking off his brainy specs. But Katie Koleman and Ember Ah looked unmoved. "Did you two already know about this…?" the Doctor asked them. Ember and Katie nodded.

"Anyway, Doctor, if you want a reason I--," Sabrina started. Suddenly, the TARDIS began shaking back and forth. "Doctor? Where are you taking me? Take me home!!!"

"I-I don't know what's going on!" the Doctor exclaimed.

The TARDIS stopped, and they all ran outside, ducking at the same time to barely miss being hit by a purple laser beam.

"What the--," the Doctor started, but was interrupted by a giant explosion on the barren purple planet and a girl in a blur of army green and black running towards them.

She came about ten feet away from them, and the result was shocking.

"Jenny?" the Doctor cried.

Jenny looked at Katie intensely, her eyes not even grazing over the Doctor.

"Jenny?" the Doctor repeated, expecting a response.

Jenny couldn't take her eyes off of the brown-haired Mexitalian, and finally asked, "Katie?"

Katie stared at her for awhile and said, "Um, do I know you?"

And Jenny replied, frantically, "Ohmigod, Katie! Look at how much you've grown!"

"Like I said, do I know you?" Katie repeated.

Jenny took a deep breath, and said, "I'm your mother."


End file.
